Game of Moans: Weekly One-Shots
by FanfictionWriter101
Summary: Series of naughty one-shots focussed around pure smut. Sex and some more sex. Interesting pairings and unique scenarios, but all the perverted goodness of Westerns. Ladies of Westeros get pretty wild in their down time, their smutty romps the thing of legend. Updated weekly on Mondays and largely suggestion based, so leave a review and maybe your fantasy will come true. (PURE SMUT)
1. Chapter 1: Dancing Delight of Dorne

**Author's Note: Hey guys. As alluded to in the update to my profile, detailing my plans for writing into the new year, I not be continuing any of my previously established stories. I intend to finish a few other stories in my other fandoms before planning and tackling a proper Game of Thrones story. However, I still want to continue writing about the succulent ladies of Westeros and thought that a simple collection of random one-shots would be a perfect way to keep those ladies in my life.**

 **This story will feature pairings that I am unlikely to write in the main story I intend to write, as well as pairings that would happen way on in the story and essentially pairings that take my fancy in compromising positions doing various perverted and lusty things. They will mostly be unrelated, but should I feel a follow up chapter would be fun, I may indulge.**

 **Of course, I am always open to suggestions, more so with this story than others. Anything goes, with any pairings really, so get creative and if it tickles my fancy, you may see it in writing. This chapter was inspired by a reviewer on 'Game of Moans: Sluts of Westeros'. And while that particular reviewer may never see this story, I thought it a curious idea and built on it a little. So please do enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Dancing Delight of Dorne

The soft plucking of guitars filled the room, a gentle melody wafting through the air, amidst the scent of wine and fresh fruit. A few candles around the room, illuminated the darkness, two soft silk chairs positioned towards the open flat of the stone floor. Raised at the top of a few steps, was a large double bed, draped with transparent silk sheets, and similar curtains, each one drawn across the four posters. One of the seats in the centre of the room was occupied, a northern lady, northern by Dornish standards, her soft lips sipping on a crystal glass of fragrant red wine.

Margaery Tyrell lounged across her chair, her lips drawn thin in a soft smile as she lifted the glass to her lips again, watching as a second lady, one of Dornish complexion swayed into the room. Dressed in a silken skirt, lined with golden tassels and trim, draped over the darker toned woman as she moved into the room, her hips swaying seductively as she came closer to Margaery. Her belly was exposed, a single silver jewel shining from her belly-button, her sizable, soft breasts bursting from their confines, the hint of chocolaty nipple beneath the thin silk fabric. A thin silk veil occluded her lips, but despite the covering, Margaery saw the hint of a sultry smile as the woman realised whom she was dancing for.

Stopping a few metres away from the Tyrell lady, the woman's body began to move, her hips gyrating as she swayed back and forwards, her legs carrying her gracefully across the room as she performed for Margaery. Each movement, was accentuated, lusty in practice, her soft breasts bouncing with each step, threatening to pop free from their confines, displaying themselves for the redhead's pleasure. Glimpses of the woman's thighs glanced out from beneath her skirt, ever so subtle hints towards her crotch. It was clear as she swayed, and portions of her lower half were teased at, that her undergarments were lacking, her pussy bare for anyone to see, if only she would let the Tyrell glimpse her southern hole.

Unconsciously, Margaery let her hand slip to her thigh, her fingers probing subtly towards her pussy, her thumb slipping amidst the dress she wore, gently rubbing along her folds. As subtly as she was moving, the dancer before her had keen senses and caught swiftly onto the woman's secretive ministrations. Spinning with an elegant flurry, the woman dazzled Margaery and as she slowed to a halt, facing the northern lady, surprised her once again. Amidst her spin, the woman had cast aside the thin stretch of garment holding her breasts in place. Posing, her chest on full display, the fullness and bounce to her breasts a sight to see.

Smirking, Margaery let her whole hand slip between her legs, the realm of subtlety no longer in question as she led her fingers slowly along her slit, her mind riddled with the lusty possibilities of the woman before. Just as she thought the situation couldn't devolve into anything more erotic, the Dornish Dancer's skirt slid slowly over her round and curvaceous hips, her body exposed entirely, besides the thin veil over her mouth. Having removed the pin holding her skirt in place amidst her spin, the perfectly timed revealed, elicited a moan of approval from Margaery's lips, as she slipped her thumb towards her clit, softly circling the nub.

The caramel skin of the Dornish woman was immaculate, leading slowly down from her round breasts, along her taut stomach and down to her delectable pussy, shaven entirely, leaving a smooth bald pussy between her legs. The long slender legs of the woman simply added to her overall appearance and seeing them slowly stride towards her, made Margaery quiver in anticipation. Slowly moving around Margaery's chair, the naked woman watched eagerly as the lady delved between her legs, her finger simply resting against her hole, ready to push forwards and into her own depths. Leaning down to Margaery's ear, she whispered seductively, "I've never danced for a Lady who is so… forward with her pleasures…"

"Would you rather I ignore how your dance shall end? Or simple ready myself for the second act?" Margaery smirked as the dancer slowly straddled Margaery, her long caramel legs knocking Margaery's fingers from between her legs, in favour for the Dornish lady's pert and toned arse resting against her crotch, her pussy pushed firmly into Margaery's stomach. Taking aback, she glanced into the Dancer's eyes seeing a devilish smirk behind the veil as her lips lingered near to Margaery's.

"I'm not here for such indulgences, as tempting as that may be. My employer, shall handle the second act. I'm simply hear to make you…" the Dancer smirked, grinding her hips downwards, pressing every inch of soft flesh into Margaery, her breasts swaying before her face as her arse ground into her northern pussy. A deep erotic groan, drifted from between her lips as she let her eyes roll back in pleasure. Leaning into Margaery's ear, the Dancer whispered, biting her ear ever so softly, "Wet…"

As she enunciated her last word, she pressed her body down on Margaery's body, each grind and gyrate, eliciting a soft groan from the Tyrell as she felt her pussy quiver at the slight pressure. Even without the direct contact, it was erotic, her pussy tingling from pleasure, yet begging for a touch. Parting her legs slightly, Margaery felt the dancer's arse press against her pussy, her cheeks barely grazing her clit, but just enough to make the Tyrell bite her lip. Letting her hands glide around to the woman's bum, Margaery softly pawed and stroked her darker skin, the soft feeling of her flesh enough to make her want a taste, "Do they not teach you not to touch where you come from?"

"I see no one to stop me… least of all you," Margaery smiled as the woman adjusted her position, turning so that her ass faced the Tyrell, her full and rounded cheeks hanging perfectly, a graceful jiggle as Margaery soft touched them, peeling the apart. Backing her ass up, she slowly shook it over Margaery's crotch, her bum teasing and taunting her pussy with its touch as she spread her legs wider, her cheeks spreading with them. Her winking asshole and slit, glistening ever so slightly with arousal between her legs brought Margaery's hands forward, caressing the woman's ass as she turned lifting her leg and placing it on the back of the Tyrell's chair, her pussy presented perfectly for Margaery, spreading as her legs spread.

"Then have your touch…" the woman smirked behind her veil, watching a devilish smile stretch across Margaery's lips as she eyed up the delectable prize before her. Raising her hands to touch the Dancer's pussy, she tutted every so softly before murmuring, "A kiss is a more elegant touch, would you think? Especially from a lady?"

"You are very good. Very good," Margaery smirked, looking back at the Dancer's folds, leaning forwards and softly planting a kiss on the woman's slit, parting her folds with her own lips. As the Dancer made to move away, Margaery's hands latched onto her arse, grabbing her cheeks forcefully, clawing into the soft flesh. Breathing sharply, the Dancer felt Margaery's tongue glance over her clit, her eyes roll shut as a soft moan slipped through her lips.

Holding the Dancer in place, Margaery savoured the delicious taste of the southern woman, her juices ever sweeter than those in Highever and she had sampled a fair few. The Tyrell often sent away to King's Landing for woman of the sultry trade, for the ladies in Highever had grown dull in Margaery's common-place visits. Fresher encounters were always welcome to the redhead and the south held many bountiful fruits. One of which, had her pussy planted firmly on her face.

"Oh my… You are no ordinary lady…" the Dancer smiled, as Margaery pulled her lips away from her pussy, her soft lips now shining, glossy with her juices. Holding firmly onto the Dancer's ass, she planted one last kiss on her folds, before trailing her lips down along her thighs, glistening imprints of her lips leading away from the Dancer's hole. Licking her lips, she savoured the taste, before the Dancer slid slowly down into a sitting position, her arse planted firmly on Margaery's crotch as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"And you no ordinary dancer," Margaery smirked, her hand reaching up to the woman's veil, slowly removing it from her face. She was beautiful beneath the veil, her face soft and rounded, yet holding the hallmarks of beauty. Her lips were plump and full, with deep hazel eyes gazing into Margaery's, her long black hair draped down her back, flowing free from restraint nearing her lower back. Smiling widely, Margaery licked her lips, "Princess Arianne…"

The Princess of Dorne smirked as she realised the trick was up, yet not to her dismay. Rather her pleasure. Slipping onto her feet, she strolled slowly and playfully across to a small table, taking up a large decanter of wine before returning to her guest, sliding her naked body into the chair next to her. Refilling Margaery's glass and pouring herself one, she sat, her legs crossed, juices glistening across her thighs.

"It's an interesting welcome. Most nobles would host a feast for a travelling lady, but you send me… entertainment?" Margaery chuckled, sipping a small mouthful of wine as she admired the Princess next to her, every voluptuous curve of her olive-skinned body, her attention drawn particularly to large rounded, chocolate nipples capping off her sizable breasts.

"Which would you enjoy the most? A wondrous sight to see, beauty regaled across the seven kingdoms, in your lap for your pleasure? Or a feast and the tedious pleasantries of obtuse lords and ladies?" Arianne smiled, noticing Margaery's attention and sliding her arm beneath her breasts, pushing them up and forwards, her cleavage a crevasse that anyone would wish to be lost in.

"A point well made. It was truly remarkable I must say. Ladies of her kind in Highever as so blunt in their ministrations and art. Beautifully blunt, but lacking an elegance only Dornish ladies seem to know," Margaery commented, her eyes yet lingering on the younger lady's sizable chest.

"I am fond of the caramel delights Dorne has to offer, so virulent and passionate. Whereas white chocolate can often take a required taste, to sample just how succulent it may be. A taste I am yet to develop," she smiled, her own eyes drawn to Margaery's chest, smaller, yet displayed almost in its entirety through her low-cut dress, nearly exposing every handful of soft flesh beneath.

"Yet, here I sit. A famed slice of white chocolate amidst your ladies of silky caramel, whom have grown on me incredibly. Your 'tastes' don't align with me being here, do they," Margaery commented, taking another sip of wine, her own arms angling to push her breasts forward. Knowing that they wouldn't compete with the chest sitting beside her, she chose instead to drawn a curt, suggestive smile across her face.

"Well taste is a tricky thing. I must say I have a weakness for a hint of sharp orange with my white chocolate," Arianne murmured softly, reaching across with her hand, her breasts bouncing softly as she brushed a single lock of flaming orange hair from Margaery's eye, biting her lip as she did so.

"For an acclaimed nymphomaniac, you are certainly dancing around the subject," Margaery smirked, as she leant slowly over the arm of her chair, her soft lips drawn thin and curt over a coy smile, watching a faint chuckle rise from the plump bosom of her host, "With your metaphors and subtle words.

"The hunt Is only as fun as the chase. What good is the meat, if not earned through triumph and tribulation," Arianne replied, the soft shadow lingering around her eyes, casting her dark hazel eyes in perfect light as she felt herself drawn to the enamoured and pampered beauty of the lady before her, her hand slowly setting her goblet of wine down to one side. Her own body twisted to lean forward, her lips inches from Margaery's watching the redhead as she neared closer and closer.

"Oh, now I am a piece of meat? Your words are losing their charm," Margaery toyed as she felt the hot breath of the younger Dornish lady on her lips, the glossy shine of red wine on her soft southern lips. This raised a smile from Arianne as she looked into her eyes.

"A rather delightful looking piece of meat. One I should surely relish a taste off," Arianne murmured, her breath becoming ragged as she neared the soft embrace of Margaery's lips, the taste of herself lingering on the woman's lips from her previous excited ministrations.

"Well, how about see about developing your taste for white chocolate," Margaery breathed, leaning forwards sharply and capturing Arianne's lips with her own, her lips battling to envelop one of the soft dark lips. Arianne's breath caught in her chest as she sank into the kiss, her arm sliding across to drape across the Tyrell's back, her body leaning precariously over the arm of the chair. Melting into the passion, Margaery pushed her tongue between her lips, delving into Arianne's mouth, twisting and battling with the southern woman's tongue, each vying for dominance as their hands snaked around each other.

The chairs they sat on proved only a hassle as they slowly rose to their feet, their kiss never breaking as they pulled their bodies against each other, their hips grinding seductively into one another. Resting her hand on Arianne's lower back, Margaery tangled her fingers amidst her flowing locks, feeling hands drift slowly towards her behind, planting themselves firmly on her plumper arse. Parting their kiss, they looked into each other's eyes, Arianne developing a coy and devilish smirk as pulled away from Margaery offering her hand to the lady, "Shall we continue?"

Nodding curtly, Margaery took the Dornish Princess's hand as she was led slowly up the small bout of stairs and towards the lavishly plush bed. Standing at the side of the bed, Margaery waited as Arianne slowly circled her, her eyes examining every piece of sweet northern flesh before her, before sliding her arms around the redhead from behind, pulling the northern lady's arse into her crotch as she whispered into her ear.

"I find you northern ladies, so full and plump in certain areas," Arianne remarked, her hands grasping Margaery's arse firmly through her dress, feeling the handfuls of soft flesh shape to her grasp, her cheeks so delectably plump and full. Sliding her hands along her hips, Arianne slowly began undoing the few clasps that held her dress together, relishing in the thought of seeing her naked, before whispering again, "At least those I have dealt with in the past."

"Have you dealt with many northern ladies in your time?" Margaery asked as she brushed her hair out of the way, feeling her dress loosen considerably, her breasts almost freed of the confines and every inch of her creamy flesh nearly exposed to the darker skinned goddess behind her.

"A few of note…" Arianne chuckled as she undid the last clasp, the dress falling to the ground, exposing her prize. Taking a few steps back, she admired the curves Margaery bore, her hips rounding into a perfect heart-shaped behind, so plump and full of deliciously pale flesh. Her long slender legs, were delightful and her breasts were round, perfect handfuls, capped off with tiny pink nipples, each one erect from her previous arousal. However, the true prize between her legs was what was of note. Her slit, while glisteningly wet, bore a thin strip of fiery red hair leading down to her clit, the desirable quality of her red hair mimicked below. Smirking, she added, "Lady Myrcella particularly enjoyed the dealing I gave to her…"

"I do believe she was promised to your younger brother. Is sharing a big part in your family?" Margaery purred turning to face Arianne, her hands resting on the Princess's hips as they slowly moved towards the bed, clambering amidst the silken curtains, both woman kneeling before each other, hands roaming and exploring every facet and inch of their bodies, savouring the warmth of each graze.

"I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity with the Queen's daughter. And as I hear, you are not particularly averse to familial sharing," Arianne explained as she clasped one of Margaery's breasts in her fingers, her fingers clasping one of her nipples, gently rubbing it back and forth between the two digits, a soft moan coming from Margaery's lips. Smirking, Arianne finished, "I hear it took three of you to consummate your marriage to Renly. I can only imagine the positions you found yourself in…"

"Perhaps… you won't have to imagine," Margaery murmured, leaning In and clasping her lips atop the Dornish delight before her, snaking her arms around to grasp Arianne's arse, her hands clawing at her bum cheeks once again, peeling apart her cheeks, her finger glinting over the woman's tightest hole. Pulling her body against her own, Margaery fell atop her pressing the younger woman into the bed. Straddling Arianne's waist, her pussy grinding against her taut stomach. Pulling her lips apart from Arianne's, she pulled Arianne's arms above the Dornish woman's head, pinning them to the bed as Margaery smiled seductively down at her.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, Arianne watched as the northern woman lowered her lips, planting a soft kiss along her collar bone, soft lipstick imprints left wherever her lips gracefully grazed. Trailing her kisses along her collarbone, Margaery's hands left Arianne's arms and grasped her soft, plump breasts, her thumbs circling gentle around her dark nipples. Rubbing them softly, the erect peaks rising beneath her fingers as she continued line of kisses between Arianne's deep cleavage.

Soft inaudible moans drifted from Arianne's lips as Margaery wrapped her lips softly around the sweet chocolaty nipple, her tongue circling the dark nub. Flicking back and forth, she coated the large dark circle with saliva, toying and playing with the sensitive nub, her hand continuing to massage and tweak the other nipple. Toying the nipple, biting softly on nub, rolling it between her teeth. Applying soft pressure, she squeezed her nipple harder, hearing Arianne breathe sharply, her breath dissipating into a soft moan.

Lifting her lips from the woman's nipple, she admired her handiwork, the saliva slick nipple glistening in the soft light of the Dornish evening. Dancing her tongue teasingly across her other nipple, she gave it a quick coating, the sight of two shimmer nipples lighting a fire between Margaery's legs as she planted another kiss above Arianne's belly button. Continuing her trail down towards Arianne's body, she arrived at the beautifully shaven slit. Kneeling between her legs, Margaery slid her hands along Arianne's thighs, pushing her legs wider, spreading her pussy for the redhead woman, "Look delicious… Dornish ladies are ever so appealing…"

"Well dig in… I can only long to have a taste of the north," Arianne murmured, as she reclined into the soft covers of the bed, her body relaxing as she waited for Margaery's lips to return to her pussy as she had done so briefly during her erotic dance. She longed for the woman to return her tongue to her slit so that she may feel the pleasures of an experienced woman between her legs.

Planting two firm kisses on the woman's thighs, Margaery planted a final kiss on her slit, the very grazing touch of her lips enough to send shivers through Arianne's body. Tracing along her folds, Margaery explored every hidden fold of delicious flesh with her tongue, savouring the juices that shimmered along her slit. Using her hands to spread her lips wider, Margaery teased the woman's hole, the very tip of her tongue dipping in and out of her succulent entrance. Begging for the older woman to delve deeper, Arianne subtly thrust her hips forwards in an attempt to push her tongue deeper, but only served to slide the muscle along her slit, dancing across her sensitive clitoris, the first of many deep, throaty moans filling the room.

Smirking coyly, Margaery focussed her tongue on the girl's clit, dancing and teasing the sensitive nub as she would want someone to tease hers. Flicking and curling her tongue around the most sensitive portion of flesh, Margaery felt her chin press into Arianne's pussy, her juices rolling down her jaw as she continued to stimulate the younger princess. Eating the girl's delectable cunt, Margaery relished each moan emanating from the head of the bed as she felt Arianne's legs slip free of her positon, wrapping slowly around her head, her feet cruising down her back as she pulled Margaery deeper into her pussy.

With her hands, free, Margaery slid one between Arianne's legs, pressing a finger against the Princess's pussy, now gushing in response to her tongue continued attention to her clitoris. Slowly easing the finger deep into her hole, she remarked at the ease with which it was accepted. The hallmark of any promiscuous lady. Stifling a chuckle with the caramel folds her face was buried in, Margaery applied a little pressure, a second finger dipping into the Dornish woman's pussy, sliding with ease alongside her previous digits. The combination of fingers and tongue pushed her into overdrive as Arianne began swaying her hips as if she were grinding her arse against the bed, her pussy being ground against Margaery's face, much to her delight.

Her eyes were clamped shut as Arianne filled the room with the sound of her pleasured moans, her hands sprawled to one side as her pussy quivered and shook with pleasure. Her hair fanned out beneath her as she moved her hips, grinding against Margaery as she pleasured her. Lifting her hands to her breasts, Arianne smeared the saliva that her nipples were coated in across her hand, using it to tweak her nipples, teasing and taunting them, adding the waves of pleasure her body was feeling.

Feeling Arianne's pussy riding towards her release, Margaery pushed a little further. Drawing her other hand between Arianne's legs, she smeared her finger in the juices along her slit. Making sure her fingers were coated in an even layer of lubrication, Margaery slid her finger around to Arianne's arse, her hole just accessible. Pressing her finger against the woman's arsehole, she slowly pushed forwards, expecting the Princess's hole to accept the finger easily, but to her surprise it seemed untouched.

Arianne's eyes flew wide open as she felt the pressure building at her ass, her moans catching in her breath as she prepared herself. The heat of the moment caught up with her as she forgot that Margaery was pushing into unfamiliar territory. Despite having explored herself many times with many different partners, her ass was always of limits, for fear of the pain a man may inflict by callous and rougher play. But in the sensual moment and hands of Margaery, she melted away, the prospects of pleasure building in her mind as she felt her tight little hole open.

Gasping loudly, Arianne felt the tip of her slippery finger push slowly inside her hole. Continuing to vigorously attack Arianne's pussy, Margaery made sure her body was filled with pleasure so as to make her ass more accommodating. Her tactic worked out as the initial gasp, ebbed into a soft moan as Margaery slid her finger deeper and deeper, the knuckle pressing against her constricted hole, the entire digit lodged in her arse and the wealth of pleasure it offered flooding Arianne's body.

The attack on her sense was too much as she felt her body convulse, her hips out of her control as she rode her orgasm out atop Margaery's face. Seeing her through to the end, Margaery diligently fingered the Princess, her tongue continuously pleasuring her delicious clit as her pussy spasmed and convulsed, trapping her fingers inside. Squeals of unadulterated pleasure filled the room, drifting into fevered pants as Arianne's body ground to a halt, the only movement, a slow and steady rise from her breasts as she breathed deeply.

"That was divine…" Arianne breathed, propping herself up as Margaery lay on her side, tracing her fingers along the slick caramel thighs of her woman, a devilish smile etched onto her face as Arianne tried to recover.

"Well it is customary that the visitor presents the host with a gift. However unorthodox it may be." Margaery smirked coyly as she let her finger trace along Arianne's slit, collecting her juices on her finger, coating it in a shimmer. Wrapping her lips around the digit, she tastes the princess, savouring the sweet taste of her pussy.

"And in turn, the host offers their hospitality. And I have just the piece of hospitality for you," Arianne smiled, perking up, her breathlessness nature ebbing away into enthusiasm as she rolled of the bed. Falling onto her back, Margaery crawled slowly back up the bed, watching Arianne stroll across the room, approaching a large wooden chest in the corner. Throwing open the lid, Arianne fumbled around in the contents, moving pieces of silk clothes and sashes to reveal her greatest pleasure.

The object was long and phallic in shape, a pale imitation of a thick throbbing piece of manhood. It was made of polished wood tapered to a round tip. A thin piece of smooth red leather was drawn over the entire length fastened around the base of the dildo with a thigh metal ring. The leather was pulled tightly, smoothly wrapping the entire length in a shiny red cover. It was around ten inches long, with a thickness at its widest point of three inches. The Princess had commissioned the toy from a Dornish craftsman specialising in apparatus of a more seductive nature. Arianne had intentions of procuring more elaborate contraptions from the craftsman and perhaps ones on a larger scale. Longer, wider and even more pleasurable.

Turning to face Margaery, she wove the sizable toy in the woman's direction, watching a smile grow on her face as she saw the toy. She owned many such devices back home, tools to practice upon for her coming engagement at the behest of her ladies in waiting. They were creative so to speak, but rarely mounted to the real thing, even though she had had fleeting encounters with real cocks and never went any real distance, her preference laying the curvaceous bodies of her own gender. Smiling, Margaery said, as Arianne returned to the bed, slowly strolling around the bed, "How generous of you. But may I remind you that I am promised to the king and must remain unspoilt…"

"I was under the impression your marriage with Renly had been consummated before his demise," Arianne smirked, knowing full well the things that must have happened on their wedding night, regardless of Loras' willing assistance in the matter. Clambering back onto the bed, she ran her hands along Margaery's hips, rolling her onto her back. Dutifully rising onto all fours, Margaery presented her delectable arse, so soft and plump, to Arianne.

"There were… distractions," she replied, resting her head in the crook of her arm as she pushed her as further into the air, feeling Arianne's hands grab her ass cheeks, peeling the sizable cheeks apart to reveal her glisteningly wet pussy and tight winking asshole, slightly agape from her notable experience in that region. She had to remain unspoilt in one department, but another was so perfectly on offer and she exercised her arse dutifully. It being the main receptacle for her plethora of toys back home.

"Such a shame you were second fiddle to your brother. Renly was a fool to ignore such delights before him," Arianne commented, admiring the curves of the woman, her round hips rolling perfectly into the large handfuls of flesh that was her arse. Reaching up to Margaery's hair, she plucked the hairpins from her neat and elegant braid, her long flowing red hair cascading over her shoulders, the last hint of nobility in her appearance disappearing, replaced by the sight of common whore bent over.

"Either way, you may have to resort to creative means of finding a place for that 'hospitality' of yours," she replied suggestively, flexing her hole, winking at Arianne, teasing her with the idea of entrance. Margaery's pussy was quivering, set alight by her delving into Arianne's cunt, her face still coated in her juices. She wanted nothing more than to feel her tight hole accepting a thick piece of cock.

"In that case… perhaps a little preparation is in order…" Arianne murmured, drawing Margaery's attention as she pressed her soft Dornish lips against the tip of the cock, slowly parting them and allowing an inch of the leather dildo to slip into her warm wet mouth. Cooing loudly at the erotic sight of her lips being widened, stretched, Margaery let a hand drift between her legs, running along her slit as she watched Arianne take more and more of the dildo into her mouth. Two more inches disappeared, a dribble of saliva running down the shaft, quickly massaged into the dildo by her hand, coating it to a lubed shine, ready for Margaery's hole.

Hitting the back of her throat, Arianne swallowed deeply, taking the dildo into her throat, her body rejecting it slightly as she forced a gag into submission. Continuing to push on, she let six of the ten inches slide inside her mouth, before she began to gag, struggling to take any more as he body rejected the shaft. She may have been a deviant when it came to sexual endeavours, but her age and certain inexperience let her down when tackling more skilful endeavours. The art of deepthroating was one she yet to learn, not for a lack of trying.

Pulling the dildo out from between her lips, she smiled, her lips covered in a thin shine of saliva. Smirking, Margaery patted her lips softly, gesturing for Arianne press the toy against them, allowing the older woman to show the Princess how it was done. Rubbing the tip of the toy against Margaery's lips, Arianne watched the woman's lips mould to the cock, pressing into the toy deliciously. The Princess could only wonder the pleasures the redhead could give man's cock, making the young girl long to have her own piece of meat between her legs, if only to sample the delights the older woman could provide.

Pushing the toy forwards into Margaery's mouth, Arianne was hesitant to push too hard, but the look in Margaery's eyes begged her to. Sliding the dildo with ease into her mouth, inch after inch managed to slide into the woman's throat until her lips were wrapped firmly around the base of the dildo, the bulging cock visible through her throat as it stretched to accommodate it. Moaning loudly, Arianne smiled, "The men must really love you…"

Pulling the toy out of Margaery's throat, Arianne admired each and every inch, saliva spread equally across the entire length. As the tip of the cock slipped past her lips, she puckered them seductively, softly kissing the sizable tip before lowering her head into the bed sheets, pushing her arse further into the air, an ever so subtle hint as to what she craved. Smirking, Arianne held the toy in her hand before crawling around to Margaery's rear. Desperate to have her hole plundered, Margaery rested on her shoulders, reaching both her hands around behind her, grasping each of her cheeks and prying them apart. Her hole was spread ever so slightly, gaping, ready for the toy.

Leaning over Margaery's bum, Arianne dribbled a small amount of saliva onto the woman's tightest hole before using the dildo to smear it across her puckered arse, massaging it into her, lubricating her sufficiently. Gently prodding her constricted hole, Arianne quickly found access, the tip lodging itself into her asshole, ready to drive deeper into the woman's body.

Biting her lip, Arianne watched the older woman's arse slowly enveloping the first inch of the dildo, eliciting a deep throaty moan from Margaery's lips as she felt herself slowly opening. The larger size of the toy was beyond anything she had ever experienced and even the first inch was pushing her into realms of pleasure that she hadn't felt before. Swallowing her bottom lip, Margaery let her cheeks fall back into place, wrapping around the dildo, her crack glistening with saliva as she readied herself.

The sight of Margaery's arse bouncing back into place enthralled Arianne as she felt her own hand drift back between her legs, massaging her own slick slit, still wet from Margaery's attention. Easing the dildo into her arse, she was stunned at how easily it was accepted, her arse almost swallowing each inch on its own. As the five inches sank into her hole, Arianne saw Margaery clawing at the bed sheets, trying her best to stifle her moans, hesitant to make a sound as she felt he pleasure building up between her legs.

Desperate to make the older woman moan in pure ecstasy, Arianne lowered her lips to her ass cheeks, planting soft succulent kisses on each of her plump mounds of flesh, her free hand covered in her own juices massaging each cheek, spreading the glossy shine across her flesh. Slowly sawing the first half of the dildo in and out of her arse, hesitant to give the woman more until she moaned, earning her pleasure, Arianne planted kisses along her arse crack, her tongue landing close to the woman's hole, the tight constricted ring flexing as the toy was drawn back and forth inside her. Tracing her tongue around the toy, teasing her hole, Arianne felt her body tense up, a moan on the tip of lips. Intent on making her moan, Arianne wriggled her tongue alongside the dildo. The additional intrusion sent ripples of pleasure through Margaery's body, a low and pleasured moan ebbing through her lips, much to Arianne's amusement. Amidst the flurry of moans, the older woman breathed, "Give me more… fuck me… please…"

"As my lady commands…" Arianne smirked, retracting her tongue and slowly pushing the sixth inch into her arse. Instead of hold back, Arianne kept a strong motion, forcing the toy in with a degree of power. Margaery's mouth fell open in shock as she felt her arse fill abruptly, inch after inch sliding past her hole until the entire ten inches filled her rear, the wealth of pleasure building in Margaery's loins almost too much to bear as she adjusted to the size of the toy lodged in her arse. Her largest toy was only six inches and having practiced greatly with that, she had adjusted to accepting that size. Another four inches was pushing her to the limits.

Before she had time to adjust, Margaery felt her hole slowly empty as Arianne drew the toy backwards before swiftly pushing it back in, gently rearranging Margaery's insides. Groaning loudly, Margaery succumbed to the pleasures racking her body, Arianne's hands massaging and pawing at her arse cheeks, playfully slapping them as she diligently drove the fake cock In and out of her arse. Breathing through the pleasured moans, Margaery begged, "Harder… fuck me harder…"

Feeling her own pussy quiver as she heard those words, Arianne smirked. Kneeling behind Margaery, Arianne drew her toy almost all the way out, before using her thigh to drive the cock deep into her arse. By using her own thigh, she managed to drive it deeper and harder into Margaery's arse, her moans becoming louder and louder. Slamming her hips forward, she used her own body to make the older woman's arse cheeks shake and ripple, her powerful thrust stretching her arse. Margaery was shaking and convulsing, arching her back deeper and deeper as her orgasm built up within her.

Wanting Margaery to cum hard, Arianne dipped her hand between Margaery's thighs, rubbing her pussy vigorously while continuing to slam her thigh into Margaery's bum. The added attention to her pussy sent Margaery over the edge, the room filled with Arianne's feminine grunts and Margaery's squeals of pleasure. Her pussy began convulsing in pleasure, spasming as her orgasm shock through her. Her arse tightened around the toy, making Arianne's thrust grown to a halt as she rode her orgasm done.

As her orgasm subsided, Margaery flopped onto her stomach as Arianne withdrew the toy and tossed to the foot of the bed. Laying alongside her lover, both their bodies glistening with sweat, their thighs slick and bodies tingling with pleasures. Wrapping her arms around Margaery, she pulled her close, a smile on Arianne's face as she smiled, "I would presume you shan't be wanting use your chambers whilst you are here? Not when I would be sleeping in here, so desperately alone?"

"Perhaps if we desire a change of scenery for our endeavours," Margaery suggested having seen her chambers, imaging the possible perversion they could have in the lavish room she was provided.

"Oh, I can think of more exciting scenery than yet another bedroom. The dining room… The Water Gardens… The chair upon which father sits during meetings…" Arianne suggesting, thinking about the multitude of naughty places they could find themselves naked in.

"You are delightfully naughty. But with the night so young, I don't think we will tire of our surrounds just yet," Margaery purred, her legs quivering feeling her pussy beginning to tingle in anticipation for more sex, "And if so… the balcony seems like a good a place as any to start…"

"Oh, a month with you will be far from boring…" laughed loudly, burying her lips in Margaery's neck before rolling atop the older woman, their bodies writhing together as the room grew hotter and hotter, their moans and groans echoing through the Palace long into the night and into the morning.

 **Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this. It was a little longer than I planned and writing it felt different. I'm really quite proud of how it turned out and would really appreciate some feedback on it. Literally anything you must say would be appreciated in any detail.**

 **I have no plans for the next chapter so suggestions and ideas are incredibly welcome. If it's interesting enough I may consider it. New chapter will be up next week when I decide on the premise and get around to writing. Hope you all enjoyed it and till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: A Lord's Want

**Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback and all the great suggestions. Loved hearing your horny ideas for the ladies of Westeros. And while I wanted to feature one of your pairings this chapter, I quickly realised that after posting the first chapter, I would need a while to plan out the chapter. And if I chose one of your ideas I wouldn't really have time, as bringing someone's idea, that isn't my own to life, takes even longer. So, I went with an idea of my own. But next week will be inspired by a review. I've already started planning it and it is quite juicy, featuring a favourite character of mine.**

 **Suggestions are always welcome, scenarios and kinks as well. Any particular fetish you enjoy, I may consider. Can't guarantee, but I'll consider. Love reading your feedback and reviews and I hope you enjoy this week's one-shot. Let me know what you think!**

Chapter 2: A Lord's Want

The winds were cold and biting, the first snows of the winter her father always foretold laying thick on the ground, her body shivering even when wrapped in the thick layers of her many cloaks and garments. Brushing the snow from her hair as she wandered the garden ever so slowly, simply enjoying the cold, a welcome change from the warmth of the south and despite its harsh and unforgivable nature, the cold was strangely comforting. Warming even. Rubbing her hands together, she breathed into them when she heard her named called from across the courtyard, the voice of a young boy echoing through the stone arches, "Lady Sansa! Lady Sansa!"

"Lord Arryn…" Sansa said politely as the young, eager boy ran into the small courtyard, clad in thin clothes having just ran into the snows unprepared. His state of undress was founded in his excitement as he eyed Sansa up and down, the young girl somewhat uncomfortable as he seemed to ogle her with a lustful intent. Even more disturbing considering the boy's young age in comparison to her.

"Mother says we are to be married. Does that mean I'll get to see you naked?" he said eagerly, the ideas of restraint and polite respect lost on the young entitled boy. It was now that Sansa understood, seeing his eyes mentally undress her, the situation becoming even more unappealing as she blushed heavily.

"Erm… I suppose at… at some point…" she stammered, the cold realisation that she would not only have to naked in the presence of the young boy, but also copulate their marriage. Which meant his young cock would be inside her. An image that she hoped the gods would interrupt, saving her from such an event.

"Good, I've always wanted to see you naked…" he said, craning his neck to try and catch a glimpse of the girl's arse, her plumpest and most sizable asset. Also, the one she made most effort to conceal, covering it behind layers of furs and cloaks, knowing full well that it garnered a certain perverse attention whenever she walked with even the slightest bit of dignity, her cheeks shifting beneath her dress.

"Excuse me?" she said, startled at the boy's forwardness and hoping that it was simply a misunderstanding and that he would apologise for his words. Although the concept of common curtesy seemed lost on the young boy as he simply looked up at her expectantly. Not wanting to offend, she murmured, "Thanks… I guess…"

"You could get naked for me now?" he suggested, Sansa's eyes flying open as she watched his hand drop between his legs, softly touching himself in front of her. Carefully looking away, she stomached a reply.

"Erm in the snow?" she questioned, immediately realising that she was implying that she intended to get naked for him. Quickly fixing her mistake, she practically yelled at the young boy, "No! Not until our wedding night!"

"But I'm the Lord. And mother says the Lord gets as he wants… And I want to see you naked," Robin explained, his bafflement showing as he was politely declined what he wanted. He had fully expected her to strip naked for him in the snow, his arrogance and young idiocy showing.

"Not until our wedding night!" she snapped at him, turning and slowly striding away. She felt the boy's eyes burning into her arse, watching it through her many layers, still ogling it with a lusty perversion. Beneath her breath, she muttered "You little brat."

Growing impatient, Robin quickly undid his breeches, the garment falling to the floor exposing his young, thin legs. The sound a metal belt clanging against stone filled the courtyard, causing Sansa to turn around only to be greeted with the half-naked young boy. His cock was strangely sizable on his small frame, standing at seven inches by Sansa's account. Far bigger than Joffrey ever was. Robin's hand went to his cock, slowly jerking it as Sansa watched in abject horror, feeling her pussy growing wetter at the sight of him. Calling across the courtyard, he said, "Then I want you to touch me. Mother does sometimes, but she's old. I want someone young, like you."

"Fine… but nothing else until our wedding night," She succumbed, knowing full well that he would follow her across the castle, begging her to do thing after thing. Conceding to the meekest of sexual encounters, one Joffrey had her well trained in was the only sure fire way to get the brat to bugger off. Striding over to the young boy, she realised that she towered over him considerably.

Breathing deeply, Sansa slid down onto her knees, the thickness of her dress protecting her knees from the cold snow below. Face to face with the boy's cock, she looked up at his expectant face, a false smile on her lips as she slowly drew the long velvety blue gloves she was wearing of her hands, her fingers flexing through the cold as they wrapped themselves around the base of the boy's cock, feeling the hard heat of his cock in her palm. The erect flesh was pulsating between her slender fingers as she heard the boy moan loudly from the simple touch. Biting her lip, she slowly drew her hand along his shaft, watching as pre-cum spilled from the tip, her soft, tender touch resulting his bulbous purplish head, shimmering and glinting at her, almost winking in the most perverse way.

Lightly drawing her hand back and forth, hoping that in his young age he would cum with little effort, his prepubescent sensitivity still intact. Her hot breath wove through the air, dancing over his cock as she stroked him up and down, the remarkably dry handjob enough to make pleasure flood the young boy's mind. His mind danced with images of Sansa naked, writhing in the snow, the cold doing little but bring her nipples to stiff peaks before she mounted him, letting him take her any way he wanted. While he would settle for a handjob at the moment, his mind lingered on their wedding night and all the perverted plans he had born from the many sights he saw around the castle. Whores tending to Knights in strange and erotic ways, his mother doing lewd things for the favour of another lord. He couldn't imagine how Sansa would look, engaging in such erotic pleasures. She looked stunning as she did now, her hand wrapped around his cock. He could only wonder what she would look like doing it naked.

Desperate for her ordeal to end, she wrapped her other hand around his balls, softly fondling the sensitive organs as her skilled, yet amateur hands managed to elicit more and more pleasure in the young boy who was doing his best to refrain from orgasm. Passing each of his balls back and forth between her fingers, she gently squeezed them, tenderly massaging his Lordly jewels as her hand sped up along his shaft. His dribbling pre-cum acted as sufficient lube, speeding her jerking along. While saliva would do equally as well, she was hesitant to dribble a mouthful over his cock, for fear of how he would take it. Perhaps as an invite to go further. Suddenly, the awkward silence was broke, a raspy thin voice coming from the Lord's lips, "Kiss it…"

Sighing, she reluctantly leant forwards, puckering her soft plump lips, still strangely moist even in the biting winds of winter. Continuing to let her hands glide along his shaft and fondle his balls, she pressed her lips softly against his tip, the pre-cum coating her lips in a thin sheen which she tentatively lapped up, the taste being surprisingly palatable. The engagement of her mouth ended there as she pulled back, focusing on her hand which received a bountiful spray of pre-cum due to her fleeting kiss. Speeding up, she felt his balls churning in her grasp, his cock throbbing and almost spasming from her touch. His orgasm was seconds away and as she shuffled out the way to direct the cum across the snow, Robin reached his hands down to her dress.

Roughly ripping at the breast portion, her exposed one of her soft tits, which he quickly fondled, much to Sansa's fury. His cock twitched and spasmed, string after string of cum painting her plump breast and even the lower portion of her face. His hand moved to tear more of her clothes away, her second breast slipping free as Sansa fought back. Pushing him away, she rose to her feet, wiping a strand of cum from her chin as the young boy leapt forwards in an attempt to remove the rest of her clothing. Instinctively, she raised her hand, smacking the boy across the cheek, the slapping sound echoing through the castle as he whimpered and fell to the ground. Looking up at Sansa, a tremble on his lips, he stumbled to his feet.

"Mother!" he exclaimed. The only words that he could form as a silence hung in the air, the stinging slapping sound ringing throughout the courtyard. Sansa, stunned at her outburst, simply let her hand hang there before watching the young boy run off into the castle, tripping over his own trousers before disappearing around the corner. Biting her lip, she quickly followed, only making swift turns towards her own quarters, intent on hiding from the Arryns for as long as possible.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The young Stark girl poked her head around the corner timidly, her eyes glancing around the main hall. It was empty, the elaborately designed room completely void of people. That was apart from Lady Lysa Arryn, who sat perched upon the Lord's chair, her hands clasped in front of her, a certain distrusting look on her face as Sansa strolled slowly into the room, almost hesitantly. A wide smile etched across her taut cheeks as the young redhead came into view. Leaping up from her seat, she called down to the young redhead.

"Lady Stark! Thank-you for coming, I wished to clear up the incident earlier today. Robin says you slapped him. Rather hard as well," she commented, striding down the stairs and rounding the corner to face the young girl, a deceptively open smile on the older woman's face.

"He kept trying to make me strip naked for him," she explained, hoping that Lysa would understand and from her immediate reaction, it appeared as if she did, nodding almost out of reflex. Sighing, she turned her head, before smiling widely at the young girl.

"Ah, I understand now… He can be so unforgiving with his desires. No matter, the is in the past. All that remains is to move on. Believe me, you're not the first girl whose slapped him for asking that, and no doubt you shan't be the last. Let's put it behind us," she smirked, resting both her hands-on Sansa's shoulders, steadying the girl and trying to instil a certain degree of confidence in the young girl.

"Really? I would have thought, him being the Lord of the Eyrie and all that there would be a punishment," Sansa smiled, her heart fluttering as she realised she had gotten off. She expected the incredulously protective mother who had so loving nurtured her child in open displays of acts some would consider unnatural, to burst into a furious anger at the prospect of her hurting her dearest child.

"No… not at all. Robin must learn to be humble and respect what he has," she smiled, taking Sansa by the arm and leading her to the centre of the room before staring the young Stark girl in the face, her expressions slipping from gracious kindness, to firmness, "Saying that, Lady Stark, so must you. So, please strip."

"What?" Sansa said, her eyes widening as she instinctively moved her hands to her breasts, covering that which was already covered. The devilish smirk on Lysa's face only served to unsettling Sansa as Lysa circled around her, eyeing her up as she were a piece of meat.

"He is the Lord as you say and you are to be his lady. Proper discipline must be enforced if that relationship is to blossom, so if you will… strip…" she said politely, much to Sansa's dismay as her eyes fleeted around the room in search of the little brat boy, to see where Lysa had him lurking, ready to take his prize.

"Lady Arryn…" Sansa whimpered, only to have herself interrupted and silenced by a sharp roar from Lysa Arryn, a certain fury in her voice.

"Strip! And speak only when spoken too!" she bellowed, closing the distance between her and Sansa, leering over the young girl as she took a deep breath, her hands sliding to the straps and buckles that held her dress in place. Breathing rapidly, Sansa tried to steady herself, unsure as to what she should do. The leering presence of Lysa wasn't helping as she conceded, realising that she lived in a world where she would have to play along. Succumb to certain pleasures at the hands of others, so that her revenge would be all the sweeter.

Breathing steadily, she slowly unfastened the two buckles over her shoulders, throwing her cloak to the ground. Her hands snaked around to her back, quickly and calmly untying the strings of her outer dress, the garment slackening easily, dropping to the floor, leaving her dressed only in her underdress, after she of course kicked her shoes to one-side. Grimacing ever so slightly, she shrugged her shoulders out of the white, lacy, frilly garment, pulling it down over her curved hips. Tossing it too one-side, she stood there naked, every inch of her creamy, northern flesh up for scrutiny under Lysa's gaze.

Her long, shining red hair draped like curtains over her shoulder blades, her breasts rather sizable. Both were pert handfuls, capped perfectly by tiny pink nipples, each one erect in the cold air. Goosebumps quickly formed over the young girl as she stood there being admired. Her flat stomach slid down into her pussy, which at the Shae's behest down south, she kept bare and shaven. One of the few tricks that kept Joffrey in line and a habit she kept long after her escape from King's Landing. Her hips rounded and curved into her true beauty, her arse. Delectably plump, with each cheek being sizable and meaty, it hid her tight puckered arsehole amidst a crevice of glorious flesh.

Striding to the back of the hall, Lysa retrieved a long black whip. It wasn't your average bull whip, instead favour a long solid piece of wood, ever so slightly bendy, with a swatch of black leather at the top. Returning to Sansa, she caressed her soft, supple young skin with the leather, tracing it across her breasts, watching her nipple bounce back into play after being dragged briefly along by the leather. Sliding between her pussy lips, Lysa watched with a delirious smile as her pussy began to get wetter. Despite the brutality of some of her evenings with Joffrey in the south, she often spent time with Shae learning to enjoy the domination. It came to a point where she grew accustomed to certain things, whips amongst them, even growing a certain proclivity towards them.

Gliding around to her arse, she used the whip to pry apart the soft, plump cheeks of her subject, before sharply bringing the leather down upon the girl's bum. The sudden cracking pain, startled Sansa, her knees giving way as she stumbled to the ground, bending on all fours. Her creamy, white flesh stained with a bright red mark. The way her cheeks jiggled fascinated Lysa as she brought the whip down across her other cheek, a matching mark growing beneath her supple young skin, burning her soft fleshy arse as she whimpered in painful pleasure.

"You will learn the position of a woman to her Lord…" Lysa smirked, running the long leather whip along Sansa's soft plump skin, prodding and poking at her delightfully perfect proportions, a seed of jealousy set in Lysa's hear. The young girl reminded the older woman of her sister and how beautiful she was in youth. How every boy craned their necks and cocks just to see a flash of skin from her dearest Catelyn. And now instead of her sister bending the knee to her, it was her niece. She would enjoy this. Threatening another sharp whip, Lysa called out for her son, her voice nearly carrying itself into the mountainous vale, "Robin!"

The young boy suddenly appeared from behind a pillar, rushing over towards Sansa, Lysa softly nodding her head towards the young boy. This was his signal as he ran his young, perverted hands across her skin, slipping down beneath her to softly fondle her breasts, squeezing and roughly pulling on them, much to Sansa's discomfort. As he slid his hands down to her arse, his smile grew wider, his hands grabbing at her plump cheeks, pulling and prying at her sensitive flesh, his thumbs dipping between her cheeks and prodding her arsehole. Grimacing at the slight hint of entrance, Sansa was somewhat relieved as his hands slid round to her pussy, gliding over her slit, a finger almost dipping inside her, but he quickly retracted it. His giddy hands returned to her arse once more, playing and pulling at every piece of flesh he could get his hands on like the spoilt boy he was. Hoping her humiliation was over, Sansa heard the sound of a buckle being undone.

"Proper tradition must be invoked," Lysa smirked, stopping her son from stripping his clothes away. Slowly stowing his cock back in his trousers, she smiled at the young boy, leaning forward and softly pecking him on the cheek, before tugging him to her side, the young Stark girl, presenting her luscious body on all fours.

Tugging Robin to her side, she intended to educate him on how to deal with his lady. She was perfectly presented due to her own foolish actions, her arse pointed directly at them. Raising her whip, she crashed it down on her soft skin, another red mark blossoming. Before Sansa could even react, it came down again, and again and again. Four bright red marks, emblazoned themselves on her arse, but Sansa made ever attempt to not show any reaction of pain or even pleasure. The soft tingling sensation after the initial burn often got her excited, horny even, but there was no chance Lysa was learning that. Robin's eyes widened in joy as the marks began to show on her skin and even more as his mother leant down, using her hand to roughly spank the girl.

Softly tapping Sansa on the side, Lysa forced her to roll onto her back, her burning arse pressed painfully against the floor, eliciting an involuntary wince as Sansa gazed up at the whip. She watched it trail across her stomach landing on her breasts. Again, before she could react, the loud crack filled the room, her sensitive breasts shaking back and forth growing redder by the second as her other tit received the same attention. Smiling devilishly, Lysa took the whip resting it on her nipple before sharply whipping the sensitive nub that capped off Sansa nipple. But nothing. The northern slut neglected to even squeal. Her mistake.

Dancing the leather whip down to Sansa's pussy, she watched the young girl's eyes widen in fear as the older woman worked the tip of the leather between her folds, her glistening lips folding over the whip. Biting her lip, Lysa lifted the toy sharply bringing it down between Sansa's legs, relishing the final screech of pain as the whip collided with Sansa's clit, causing her to roll onto her stomach, her arse once more presented to Robin, who immediately raised his hand to spank her. Taking a step back, Lysa simply let her son toy with his newfound slut. Spank after spank filled the room, the sound of rippling flesh becoming a chorus amidst the Eyrie. The way her now permanently red flesh bounced back into place, rippling with each smack was delicious. But eventually, Robin went too far. His slaps becoming vicious and Sansa starting to deteriorate a little, the pain getting to her a little too much. Stepping forwards, Lysa rested her hand on Robin's shoulder, pulling him away from the plump flesh of the Stark girl.

"Come now Robin. She is still your lady… Treat her well," Lysa interjected, knowing that Sansa was on the verge of tears and regardless how much her son loved the more dominant side, Lysa was not willing to engage with someone swamped in their own tears. Her arse was bright red, her skin red raw after the two Arryn's made her whimper, every spanks and whip jiggling her soft flesh. Turning to her son, Lysa smiled, biting her lips as she watched her boy, "Now you may strip my child."

Robin, eager to enjoy the pleasures of the redhead, quickly tore at his garments, practically ripping his shirt from his body, revealing his young, taut stomach. Biting her lip at the sight, Lysa slipped a hand between her legs, tentatively stroking her pussy back and forth as she watched her son undress. Tossing his trousers away, he exposed his cock, Lysa's fascination. How such a sizable shaft could hang between such a small young boy's legs was beyond her, but she simply adored his shaft. So, thick and long on such a deliciously young body. His legs were thin and muscular, but not from using them, but instead from his age. And his pert round buttocks were simply divine In Lysa's eyes as they were so small, yet were satisfying handfuls of pert, firm flesh. Sansa's bum was appealing for its size and flesh, but Robin's tight arse was displayed in his rounded, cute little bum. And Lysa loved it.

Hurriedly standing behind Sansa, he grabbed her hips, revelling in the sweet warm touch of the older girl, before grabbing his cockhead and pressing It firmly between her glistening folds. Not entering her just yet, Robin moaned, the warmth and wetness of her folds quickly becoming intoxicating, begging him to sink his cock inside her, her cunt practically drawing his shaft inside her. But before he could push forward, his mother chimed in.

"Now, now Robin… such pleasures are reserved for the wedding night. I'm sure Sansa will more than oblige you to use her other hole," Lysa smiled, Sansa's eyes widening as she realised what she was implying. While Joffrey never got far enough to delve between her legs, he threatened the idea of using her tightest hole as a means of punishment. Until Margaery spared her the pain, spreading her legs in every conceivable manner for the young boy. But Sansa knew that, her tightest hole, her arsehole was about to be plundered and she debated racing across the room, sparing herself from being speared atop his young boy cock.

However, before she could even move, Lysa straddled her back, pinning her Niece in place with her thighs as she leant down, plucking Robin's cock from resting at Sansa's unwillingly glistening pussy and resting it against the young girl's arse crack, the heat and pulsating warmth from her shaft sending shivers down her spine. Capturing another kiss from her son, Lysa moaned, watching as Sansa was about to please her son.

Gasping as she felt Robin's cock graze over her arsehole, the tip prodding gently at her tightest little hole, Sansa bit her lip, preparing for him to enter. But he didn't. Not immediately. From her position straddling Sansa's back, Lysa dribbled a large amount of spit along his cock, reaching down and softly jerking it across his shaft, ensuring it was lubed to a delicious shimmer. Leaning over her arsehole, she did the same, massaging the spittle into her puckered hole, even going so far as to dip a finger inside the groaning young girl, ensuring she was aptly lubricated. Lysa knew what It was like to go in dry and even she wouldn't wish that on the young girl.

The boy took over, softly pushing against her puckered arsehole, waiting for her hole to give in. Realising there was no way out, she took the logical step, relaxing and allowing the cock inside her. Managing to lodge the tip of his cock inside Sansa's tight, clutching arse, Robin moaned, his legs almost giving way as Lysa rested her head on Sansa's plump bum, watching intently as her son's cock split her in two. Groaning at the intrusion, Sansa quickly grew accustomed to it, deciding the quicker he came, the quicker her humiliation was over. Relishing the divine tightness of his soon to be wife's tight arsehole, Robin slowly began to push deeper inside.

Using her hips to pull himself deeper inside, Robin watched his mum diligently peel Sansa's cheeks apart, opening her up considerable, allowing for his cock to ease deeper inside. Ever inch that her eager arse enveloped made Robin moan, the way her tight ring flex to fit snugly around even the most bulbous of portions of his cock enticing him further. Grunting in pleasure as he pressed his bald adolescent crotch against her plump, sexy arse, Robin fondled her cheeks, loving the fact that he was balls deep inside her bum. His balls softly slapped against her wet pussy as he took a moment to enjoy her tightness.

Before Sansa could even come close to adjusting to the cock buried in her arse, the young, sex ravenous boy began to ease his cock slowly in and out. And while his first few thrust could be considered tame and loving, he quickly sped up, letting his hips crash back and forth into her arse, savouring how quickly she could accept his cock. Sansa was entirely savouring the sensation, gritting her teeth as her ass was stretched and pounded obscenely, much to Lysa's amusement as she watched the young girl's arsehole, stretch and flex, trying to keep up with the ever-quickening pace of the young boy. The sound of his balls slapping against her pussy filled the room, the crashing of flesh echoing alongside it, mixed amongst soft pleasured moans and grunts of indeterminable pain and pleasure.

Joffrey had always been fond of rougher sex and while he and Sansa never went far, there were portions of times when she would find herself naked on her knees, his cock slamming in and out of her throat, simply using her as a hole, rarely ever returning the favour. And while hints of pleasure quivered in her pussy while Robin hammered in and out of her arse, she couldn't help but imagine this to be how sex with Joffrey would have turned out. He was rough, but never this rough.

Robin began to suddenly speed up, his hips moving faster and faster as he began driving his cock deeper and deeper inside Sansa's clutching arse. Loosening ever so slightly, Sansa managed to start to feel equal pain and pleasure, her pussy tingling with each brushing encounter with his balls. It was by no means the loving first experience of being filled with cock she imagined, but she was starting to get something out of it.

Smiling at the two younger children, grinding and hammering against one another, Lysa slowly unmounted Sansa and strolled around behind Robin, watching his tight little arse hammer back and forth. Undoing a single strap from her dress, Lysa dropped the garment, her body quickly revealed. She was thin, a little gaunt perhaps, but had all the right curves in the right places. Her hips were rounded perfectly, but curved around into a rather pert and small bum. Her breasts however, were rather large, her nipples sizable as well. Her pussy, while not shaven like Sansa's was trimmed neatly at her own leisure, knowing that men preferred not to have to battle a jungle for their prize.

Sliding down behind her son, she ran her hands along his small frame, curling them round to squeeze and play with his arse, using her thumbs to pry apart his small cheeks. Bending her back, she presented her own arse, similarly to Sansa, only she had no intention of having her arse fucked. Yet. Leaning down behind her boy, she caught a glimpse of her exceptionally tight little hole, her tongue dancing across her lips as she ogled the tight, little, winking hole. Biting her lip, she leant in, holding his ass steady as he started to pull Sansa back onto his cock instead of thrusting forwards.

Pressing her lips against his arsehole, she flicked her tongue across the tight, constricted hole, covering It with a thin shimmer of saliva, hearing a low, throaty groan come from her son's lips as she did so. Adjusting her thumbs so that they grazed the outskirts of his arse, she traced ever bit of his, even daring to dip her tongue down between his legs, darting over his slick balls. Returning her attention to her son's arse, she settled the tip of her tongue against the little crevice that would be her access to his hole.

Pulling his cheeks apart, opening his hole ever so slightly, she pushed forwards, her tongue slowly parting his tight, puckered hole. Every last bit of her tongue began to wriggle its way inside, tasting every delicious inch her son could offer. Dancing around his insides, she pressed her lips tightly against his hole, kissing around the delicious puckered entrance. Moaning loudly, Robin had to stop for a moment simply to adjust to the new realm of pleasure his mother was applying to his ass. Slowly beginning to thrust again, he was in orgasmic heaven.

Robin's moans were the loudest, the combined pleasures of Sansa's tight, clutching arse and his mother's skilled and delicate tongue, quickly becoming too much. The feeling of wildly thrusting into Sansa's arse with little care for her pleasure, only to pull back and be filled with a wet wriggling tongue was sensational. Feeling his balls slap against Sansa's pussy, each light slap coating them slightly with her glistening pussy juices only added to the pleasure. Not to mention the pained pleasurable grunts Sansa would let out as she tried to focus on staying conscious, the young boys decided rough interpretation of sex almost proving too much. The vibrations coming from his mother's tongue and moans added to the pleasure, becoming the thing that tipped him over the edge.

Thrusting forwards, he felt his cock twitch wildly, his cockhead spasming as cum spurted out of his cock and deep into Sansa's arse, painting her insides with thick, copious amounts of cum. The feeling of being pumped full of cum, elicited a deep throaty groan from Sansa and Lysa made sure to continue pleasuring his arse until every last drop of his sweet cum was deposited inside. He savoured the moment for a few seconds, the tightness of her arse, the feeling of his mother between his cheeks. Simply divine. Collapsing onto her stomach, Sansa was slowly leaking cum from her arse, despite his cock still being lodged inside. Groaning uncomfortably, she breathed heavily.

"I do believe Lady Stark has learnt her lesson. Now run along Robin, I shall see you to bed In a few moments," Lysa moaned, lifting her lips from her son's arsehole, pulling him around to face her, his softened cock popping out of Sansa's arse. Moaning softly, Robin watched as his mother bent to his level, placing her lips upon his, her tongue darting around the young inexperienced mouth of her child. Sansa simply knelt there, her steely exterior, born of her last few years of experience never faulting as she heard the young boy, naked, run off. Lysa quickly strode into view, her bony, pert arse cheeks striding up towards the throne. Snapping her fingers, Lysa beckoned Sansa to follow her, "Come Lady Stark. Follow me. On your knees."

Turning her nose up, Sansa begrudgingly followed after Lysa. She made an attempt to push herself up onto her feet, but was immediately shot down by a glaring disapproving look. Making her way up the stairs to Lysa, who had reclined into her throne, her legs pressed tightly together, her body thin and almost gaunt, her breasts still sizable somehow. As Sansa came up in front of her, the woman parted her legs, suggestively pointing between her legs, raising an eyebrow as she expectantly waited for Sansa to get to work. Shuffling forwards between the woman's legs, Sansa hesitantly slid her tongue along the woman's slit, tasting her juices on her tongue.

Knowing that Lysa wanted a certain kind of attention, her pussy already dripping from their erotic encounter beforehand, Sansa forewent the usual delicate kissing and exploring with her tongue, instead diving straight in. Plunging her tongue between Lysa's pussy lips, she delved deep into the woman's cunt, her nose grinding against her clit as she ate the woman out. Moving her chin up and down she lapped, feigned eagerness as she despised the entire act, Sansa slid her tongue as far as she could inside the woman.

Not content with Sansa's work, her orgasm nearing, Lysa wrapped her hand roughly through Sansa's hair, tugging her towards where she wanted licked, forcibly guiding the young girl roughly through her pussy. Forcing her deeper into her cunt, Lysa began to thrust forwards, grinding her pussy against the young girl's face, using her features to elicit her own pleasure. Her tongue to satiate the cravings deep within and her nose to grind and please her clit. Sansa gave up, simply extending her tongue and allowing Lysa to direct where she wanted it, wanting the ordeal to be over. Sansa wasn't going to cum from this encounter and despite Robin's pathetic attempt to even arouse her, she was still horny and in need of her own release. Release she would only find in her privacy.

Suddenly, Lysa pulled her tongue from her pussy, a smile on her face as she adjusted her position slightly, sliding her body down the chair, opening her tight arse up. Before she could object, Sansa felt her face pressed between her arse cheeks, her tongue wriggling its way into her tight little arse hole. The roughness of Lysa's movements playing into her desperate desire to cum. Having watched her son in such a lewd display, she felt her pleasure building inside her, her orgasm hanging ever nearer. She just needed her slut of a niece to bring her to that end. Riding Sansa's tongue, driving it deeper and deeper into her arse, while groaning and grunting in pleasure, Lysa hit her orgasm, the pleasure overwhelming her body.

Writhing and spasming, Lysa felt her body convulse, her pussy contracting as she rode down her orgasm. Continuing to use Sansa's tongue for her own pleasure, she made sure that she lapped eagerly at her arse hole all through her pleasurable orgasm. Squealing loudly, Lysa's voice dissipated into soft breathing as she came hard, her body relaxing in the wake of such a powerful release. Instead of letting Sansa's head go, she gripped it tighter, staring down at the young girl as she grinned wildly at her.

"You ever raise a hand to my son again… It won't be his tiny little cock fucking your arse all night long. It'll be far bigger, far thicker and there will be a lot more of them… Understand?" Lysa snarled, wrenching the young Stark girl's head from her pussy, the redhead's chin glistening with the older woman's juices. Riding down her orgasm, her heart still racing, Lysa glared into the girl's eyes a protective anger washing over her as she looked down at the timid girl as she nodded meekly, trying her hardest not to give the woman the satisfaction. Gritting her teeth, adamant not to taste anymore of her, "Good. Back to your quarters. I shan't think you'll need clothes for the crawl. Just avoid the guard posts and I'm sure you won't be on your knees for much longer… Then again if any guards do catch you on your knees, I can't possibly imagine the perverse things they would do to you… Oh I'm sure your body would be a sight to see in the aftermath of that. Knights of the Vale can be ever so rough…"

Grimacing, Sansa slowly crawled along the stairs leading down away from Lysa. The older woman reclined on her throne, her hand dipping between her legs as she watched the young Stark's perfectly plump derriere crawl away, each movement shaking the girl's arse cheeks as her arse hole dribbled another strand of Robin's cum between her arse cheeks, her crack glistening in the early moonlight. There was a part of Lysa that wished the young girl was stupid enough to hit her boy again. There were so many toys and punishments she could offer the redheaded whore. Oh, the sounds the castle would hear…

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that! It was a little different and might need a bit of a different taste to enjoy, but I hope it was good. I prefer to explore the more unique combinations of characters. Jon/Arya and Jon/Sansa are great, but mixing it up is far more interesting. There are hundreds of fics featuring those pairings, but I prefer to write stuff that there is a lack off. That's just my mentality!**

 **Either way, a fan favourite character ventures north next week. And she has some perverse plans for those who dwell in Winterfell!**

 **On another note, this point will be added to every chapter uploaded this week (16/01/2017). I am starting a two-week job today and will be incredibly busy over the next two weeks. On top of that job, I have a writing job and this hobby, so I must prioritise. So, for the next two weeks, I might not be able to update every story I promised to. I will try for at least a new chapter for at least two stories for the first week and the second week will be an update to the two I missed. Saying that, I might not even be able to do that. But I will return to four new updates on the week beginning (06/02/2017). Apologies.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed reading and stay tuned for next week!**


	3. Chapter 3: Forgotten Virtue

**Author's Note: Hey guys! New chapter for a story that hasn't been updated in a while, which means I have some news. A couple things actually, before we get into it all. If you enjoy this story and Game of Thrones smut, then I would suggest reading this before delving into the new chapter and its smutty goodness. There is plenty to enjoy!**

 **Firstly, I now have a blog. It is a blogspot url, so simply place FanfictionWriter101, then blogspot, then com, with dots between. I would link it, yet this site seems to hate every single form of link there possibly is. If there are any questions, let me know in the reviews. If you followed me on Tumblr, you'll be happy to know that all the stories that have been deleted from there are now on the blog, complete with the fakes that originally accompanied them.**

 **Secondly, this story will be getting updated weekly during the latest season's run. So, once you've watched the latest episode, you'll be able to come read a smutty chapter. It might be based on the previous episode, though that depends on whether there is potential for smut. It might just be based on something else entirely. Largely depends on what I am feeling.**

 **However, that is enough waffling. Please enjoy this latest chapter, featuring some favourite characters of mine.**

Chapter Three: Forgotten Virtue

Hunched in the darkness, Brienne kept to the shadows, the hood of her cloak pulled tightly over her head. The darkness of the city shrouded her from view, yet she peered round the corner with purpose, staring at the bright candle-light of the warm building across the street. A brothel. Brimming with life and lust, the shadows of men and women whoring stood proudly in the glowing light. Breathless, she tried to steel her heart and her loins in equal measure, condemning every perverse thought that crossed her mind. It was wrong. Entirely wrong. Yet why shouldn't she? Why shouldn't she satiate the desires of her body just this once. She had devoted her life to the virtues of her knighthood, but that shouldn't stop her now. She had a moment of respite from such duties. Surely that should mean she had the right to sate herself this once.

"Has the promise of pleasure allured you? I can speak from experience, that people make the most of their experience in a whore house by going inside, rather than loitering in the alleyway," a voice spoke from behind her, startling her as she turned, her hand lunging to her side to clasp the hilt of her dagger, only to loosen the grip as she saw the smirking face of the Imp, loitering a few metres back. Sidling forwards, he stood opposite her, leant against the wall of the alleyway, watching the street whores outside the brothel, flaunting themselves to passers-by, a few of them peeling off whenever a passing client decided on them.

"I… I was lost. Trying to find my way to the Red Keep…" Brienne stammered, standing up tall, trying to hide any of the solemn refrain she was showing. It was fruitless however. Tyrion was sharper than the average citizen of the city and could see beyond her flustered cheeks.

"Ah. You virtuous lot are dismal liars. Blushing cheeks and stunted speech. Not to mention, that of all the buildings in King's Landing, the Red Keep can be from nearly anywhere. Even here, in the dark alleyways by the brothel," Tyrion smiled, leaning out of the alley and pointing towards the rising castle

"I would never sully myself by visiting such an establishment. I take great offence…" Brienne retorted, trying to recover the smallest modicum of respect from the situation, but once again underestimating whom she was speaking with. She knew him only by word of mouth and rumour, yet his reputation was more than enough to accurately precede him.

"Of course. Saving yourself for my brother, I presume? The love of your life?" Tyrion interjected, watching with glee as Brienne acted as she had been struck by an arrow. Her body tensed up and seized, reacting instinctually to the words rather than trying to hide her true motive

"Love? I respect Jaime," she said simply; the only lie that someone could believe. That person being her. Tyrion saw through it, even if she didn't, and played into that side with great ease. She was easy to read. Frankly it was refreshing to be able to see so easily through someone

"Love and respect. One needs neither to want to fuck someone. Frankly that is the very essence of a whore house. Don't try to lie to me, Lady Brienne. Believe me; any lie you tell me, I'll have told myself countless times before. You are standing here for a reason. Tell me. No better person to tell than someone you'll never speak to again," Tyrion suggested.

"Curiosity… I've lived all my life…" she sighed, bowing her head and returning her gaze towards the brothel, her quim tingling at the mere sight and promise of the place. Even the fleeting glimpses that Brienne caught of naked flesh were enough to make her heart race and pound.

"In quiet seclusion from the wants of the flesh. Yes, yes… The pious are always the most repressed. Forgive me, but I value conciseness. Come. If it is curiosity that begets you, let us satiate it," Tyrion beckoned, plucking the string that held her cloak in place and letting it tumble to ground, revealing her visage to everyone moving past them. Breathing suddenly, she watched Tyrion stride confidently towards the brothel, his head held higher than hers despite their differences. She didn't have to follow. She could have turned and headed on her way, yet the offer was so… so alluring. Cursing beneath her breath, she went after Tyrion and entered the brothel, becoming immediately embroiled in the deep lustful atmosphere of sex and whores.

The large main hall of the brothel was a bombardment of smells and sights. There were several cushioned plinths upon which half-naked and fully naked women lay and presented themselves, their eyes full of desire, watching in awe as Brienne entered. Some spread their legs, their fingers tracing across the surface of their panties, their nipples hardened by the arousal of their place. Murmurs moved between the ladies as smiles stretched across their faces, Brienne becoming the centre of attention for leering eyes. Patrons, with their lips buried in the crook of their chosen whore even lifted their heads to look at her, some wishing that they had been offered her as an option earlier. Blushing heavily, Brienne let the aroma of perfume and sex cleanse her mind, twisting her conviction and ensuring that she didn't turn on the spot and sprint out of the building.

"A large room. Fit for two of us and as many as a dozen whores. And wine. I have a feeling we'll need plenty of it," Tyrion finished, glancing over at Brienne and gesturing for her to follow him. With no other guidance, she did just that, winding their way through the many halls of the brothel, led by the male attendant. Pushing open a large door, they entered a magnificent room; a large plush, velvet bed sat in the middle, submerged in countless sheets and cushions, fit and ready for all manner of perversions. Entering, Brienne was astounded by the decorative nature of the room; the bed seemingly fit to hold two dozen people comfortably. She barely heard the door swing shut behind her as Tyrion and her were let to prepare, "Do get comfortable. Trust me. It'll make it all the easier."  
"We're sharing a room? I would have thought…" She began, watching as Tyrion unbuckled his cloak, striding towards a table at the back, pouring himself a glass of wine as Brienne stood rigidly in the doorway, uncertain that she should remove even the thick trappings of her clothing.

"Well, as loud as I can be, I hardly want to shout instructions through the wall. Besides… I have my own curiosities…" Tyrion smirked, not allowing Brienne to say another word. The door behind her opened and she moved to one side, her eyes widening as a troupe of women strode in, their bodies clad in thin see-through silk; silk that hugged the curves of their bodies, hiding nothing from view and yet maintaining a sultry deliciousness. The attendant followed them, standing with his hands clasped behind his back as the women all lined up, smiling and casting flirtatious looks at both Tyrion and Brienne, trying to win them over with mere looks. They were all gorgeous, simply stunning in Brienne's mind. Five in total. One was tall, slim and slender; pert in ass and breasts, yet with nipples that stood rock hard, even in the warmth of the room. She barely compared in height to Brienne, yet her soft facial features were framed by delicate wisps of blonde hair falling naturally down her back, reaching the curve of her ass cheeks. The next, a buxom brunette, short and curvaceous, with steep enough cleavage that Brienne could get lost amidst them. Her devilish smirk was followed by her slowly hiking her silks upwards, subtly flashing the wild and untamed hair of her pussy. One of her fingers curled along her folds before she dropped the folds of her clothing back into place, tasting her finger and moaning softly. The next was a foreigner of some sort; with skin as dark as ebony. Braided hair twisted down her shoulders, landing just beside her breasts; breasts that were entirely exposed. She wore clothing that accentuated her breasts, ass and pussy, whilst presenting them all in their entirety, framed by gold lace. The fourth was a young girl; a redhead. Her youthful features and budding breasts spoke to her being younger than Brienne would have liked, yet the plump juiciness of her arse spoke to a completely different lesson. That and the smouldering look on her lips spoke to her proficiency and experience. The final one was shaven bald, tattooed heavily with ornate and twisting patterns. Piercings and elaborate adornments covered her body; with the woman being almost the antithesis of Brienne's repression. Infatuated, Brienne would have stayed there, staring, forever had Tyrion not broke the silence, "I'll let you take first pick. Who strikes your fancy?"

"Erm…" Brienne froze, all eyes in the room turning to her. Her heart stuttered, and she immediately began to flush red. Suddenly, she turned and walked across the room, brushing past the line of women and making her way straight towards the table of wine. Pouring a goblet full, Brienne drank down the entirety of it in mere seconds as Tyrion smiled. After a second cupful, she leant against the table, breathing deeply, "The redhead…"

"Good choice… good choice indeed… I'll take the…" Tyrion began, running his eyes along the line, letting his cock choose whom he found most enjoyable.

"And…" Brienne interjected, gaining her courage and some admiration from Tyrion who silenced himself as she turned and looked into the dark face of the middle woman. Lifting her hand, Brienne pointed to the braided woman, "And you…"

"I'll sample the blonde. Thank you…" Tyrion finished, gesturing for the rest to leave. Breathing softly, the blonde strode straight to Tyrion, knowing the exact perversions to which he was privy. This was hardly the first visit to the brothel and frankly, his choice of the blonde was based on deeper understandings than simple looks. Brienne stood, watching as the two unchosen girls left the room, their arses bouncing as they made their way out. The black woman and the redhead stood expectantly, only to realise that Brienne wasn't going to make the first move. With luscious smiles, they moved in tandem, unfastening the single clips that held their delicate silks in place, letting it drop to the ground, revealing their supple bodies; breasts, bum and quim. Slowly, they moved towards Brienne, each of them taking one of Brienne's hands and leading her towards the bed. Bit by bit, they began to work the several leather straps and buckles that held her clothing in its place. First, came her belt and the blade attached to it. Second, her outer leathers, dropping to the ground to reveal her undershirt and breeches. Pushing her backwards to the bed, the two naked whores knelt either side of her, laying her back onto the sheets, her eyes wandering their exposed flesh as they closed closer.

The dark-skinned woman clasped Brienne's hand and emboldened the short-haired blonde, lifting her battle-hardened fingers towards her skin. Slowly, Brienne led her fingers along the whore's waist, curving around onto her taut stomach and sliding them up to her breasts. Her fingers melted into the delicate flesh, exploring her bountiful skin, thumb running across the hardened nipple that capped each handful off. Smiles of lust stretched across the whore's skin as Brienne touched them. Busy with the darker whore, Brienne ignored the redhead as she began to pluck the strings of her shirt. It came loose with ease, revealing the blonde's breasts; plump and well-formed. Her brutish stature spoke to unsexual appetites, yet exposed, her creamy breasts were amongst the finest the whore house had been exposed to, each tipped with pink nipples and deep red areolas. Her toned stomach led down towards her strong legs, legs that were hidden away by her breeches, breeches that quickly became loosened by the redhead's swift fingers. Sliding down onto her knees, the redhead hooked her hands into the waistband of her breeches and pulled them downwards, revealing the wild untamed blonde tufts of hair that graced the blonde's pussy. Moans of excitement escaped all three of their lips as the redhead spread Brienne's naked legs apart, inhaling the sweet musk of her cunt, the delectable taste of folds.

Before Brienne could realise it, she felt the redhead's lips against her pussy, the woman's talented and experienced tongue carving into the woman's folds, disappearing and darting through her cunt, drinking in the delicious taste of their patron. Moans escaped her lips as she fell onto the bed, her eyes rolling closed, languishing in explicit bliss, pleasure and all matter of delectable sensations. The dark-skinned woman smiled, guiding Brienne's hand down her stomach, snaking towards the warmth of her own pussy. Threading Brienne's digits in amongst her quim, she let out an exaggerated moan of pleasure, easing herself down and onto Brienne's fingers, riding them as she would a cock, letting her explore the depths of another woman's pussy; allowing her to delve into her hole and elicit moans befitting of her actions. Softly, the whore bent her head down and towards Brienne's breasts, her lips parting just wide enough to take the woman's nipple into her mouth, delicately clasping the hardened bead between her teeth, her tongue flicking back and forth, circling and ravishing the single teat with intensity and purpose.

The redhead pushed Brienne's legs backwards, spreading her apart like a proper whore, allowing her full and complete access to Brienne's untamed cunt. Her tongue slipped along her folds, peeling apart the woman's untouched pussy. Even Brienne had been righteous enough to deny herself the touch of her own hand, meaning that the simplest of touches from the redhead's tongue and the slightest graze of her lips was enough to set her loins on fire; set her pussy tingling in ways she couldn't yet imagine. With her legs spread, the redhead went about using her fingers to explore Brienne's pussy, peeling her folds to one side in order to find her entrance. Spreading her lips, she found the deep cavern of Brienne's cunt; a haven for pleasure. With one swift piercing action, she lunged her tongue forwards, dipping it into her pussy, into her depths, carving it right the way inside of her core, plunging as deep as was possible and causing Brienne to let out an uncharacteristic squeal of pure delight, her moans abandoning her surly temperament and being replaced by her womanly lust. Bit by bit, she allowed herself to be consumed by the sensations, the situation, letting her body speak for her. Abandoning sense, she opened her eyes and cast her gaze downwards, watching with glee as the two women worked her body, tending to her pussy and breasts alike, with rapturous, lustful smiles painted on their faces.

It was uniquely intense. Her first sexual experience. Moans flooded from her lips and she forgot all that was around her. The half-man currently sinking his cock into the eager mouth of a sultry blonde became background dressing that she wasn't even aware off. Slowly, the dark-skinned woman lifted her lips from her breasts, revealing her nipple to be gleaming with slickened saliva. Her lips lifted themselves to Brienne's, pulling her close and stealing a kiss from the blonde, a deep and intense one. Pulling her fingers out of her pussy, Brienne lifted the hand to her cheek, smearing juices across her skin. Pulling back, the dark-skinned woman giggled, clasping Brienne's wrist and directing her slickened fingers towards Brienne's mouth, prompting the blonde to taste her pussy, to savour it and suckle on it. The taste was heavenly, capturing the very moment and causing her to moan deeply as she cleaned the digits entirely. Plucking the fingers from her mouth, the whore then took them into her own mouth, sinking her lips down them, suckling playfully on them as if they were a cock, something to be lovingly tended to with her mouth. Brienne wasn't sure what happened; what changed, but a switch flipped in her mind and she saw through it. The lustful looks, intense moans were all hollow. Meaningless. Empty gazes from empty eyes. She would leave her later this evening and to these whores she would be nothing more than a story told with sniggering tongues. Sitting up sharply, her breath went ragged, though not from the tongue between her legs, "Get out! Get out! Please, just… just everyone get out…"

The sharpness of her voice cut through the soft moans in the room, causing the whores to bolt. The dark-skinned woman and the redhead scrambled away from Brienne whilst the blonde hastily pulled her lips away from Tyrion's rigid, throbbing cock as she rushed towards the door. Breathing heavily, Tyrion turned to look at the bouncing ass of the gorgeous whore as she disappeared round the corner, leaving his cock hard and gleaming with saliva, "Wait! Wait… Nothing worse than a whore doing half-measures. Brienne? Please tell me you have a good reason for relieving me of the most talented throat in King's Landing…"

"It's fake. It's all fake…" she breathed, curling her body upwards, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, trying to keep her body from view. Noticing the tear rolling down her cheek, Tyrion's animosity curbed itself somewhat.

"Of course, its fake. But that's what you buy into. It's an act. Like a night at the theatre only with more moaning. You don't go to the theatre and complain about the fakery. You sit there and enjoy yourself," Tyrion explained, his cock not shrinking an inch as he enjoyed the pale creaminess of the naked woman. He had swapped one blonde beauty for another, and yet incidentally, he ended up with the one he initially desired of the two.

"Yet… Yet there is sex aplenty in this world and I seem to be one of the only ones who _needs_ to pay for it…" Brienne snapped, causing Tyrion to chuckle as he sidled over to get two cups of wine, his cock bouncing with each step. Even Brienne couldn't deny the size of his manhood, a surprise given his stature.

"You think you need to pay for it? Walk into my brother's quarters as you are now, and you'd have enough sex to last a lifetime. When it comes to needing to pay for it, believe me, you are adequately equipped to find it on your own. And yet, that is not why you are here. You are not a whore flaunting oneself for money. You are a woman wanting to explore without the detriment of frivolous emotional sentiment. It may be hollow, but it is pleasure all the same. Leave the love and respect at the door. Let lust and desire play their part," Tyrion smiled softly, handing off to her a goblet of wine, one that she took, loosening her guard a little, allowing her breasts to bounce free; free for him to ogle with intense desire.

"Thank you… I'm sorry for… interrupting your enjoyment…" Brienne smiled, wiping her tear from her eye as Tyrion hopped back onto the bed, reclining into the sheets as he sipped at the wine, a lecherous look on his face, one that Brienne didn't quite catch onto.

"Well, I can think of several ways for you to pay me back. Besides, if it is the payment aspect you have trouble with, I can think of now better solution than a friendly engagement. I've always wondered what it would be like to fuck a woman of your stature," Tyrion said bluntly and boldly.

"You want to… I couldn't…" Brienne blushed, turning her gaze away as she relaxed entirely, allowing Tyrion to see the curve of her ass, squashed against the sheets as she sat lazily; the dip of her pussy, still slick and dripping from the redhead's ministrations.

"Not that you don't want to? Curious. Come. In this world, it is rare that you are able to fuck someone with so little investment other than pleasure. For that you have to pay. I am the closest thing you are going to get to meaningless sex without having to pay for it or marry some backwater noble. And believe me, my reputation does not do me justice," Tyrion chuckled boldly, sliding his goblet to one of the tables at the side of the bed, his hand taking his cock into his hand and gently stroking it, relishing the look of lust on Brienne's face; the building need for some satiation to the sexual pleasure she experienced before.

"I wouldn't know where to begin…" Brienne murmured, looking up and down Tyrion's cock, the shape being curious to her. Interesting. She had never seen one besides brief glimpses, and to see one in the flesh, thick and throbbing, at her disposal as a means to explore.

"Then you've come to the right dwarf…" Tyrion smirked, rolling towards Brienne. She recoiled slightly as he drew closer. Tentatively, she allowed Tyrion to lift his small and stubby hand towards her cheek. Blushing red hot to the touch, she let the dwarf rise to his knees, his cock almost close enough to the touch. Leaning inwards, he moved to kiss her, something that Brienne rejected.

"Do we have to… to kiss?" Brienne murmured, uncertain of it. The intensity and meaning of a kiss seemed to be counter to the meaningless nature that this embrace was meant to represent. However, that didn't stop the heat between the two, as meaningless as it was. Neither spoke another word, not due to being engrossed with one another, but rather due to the rapturous pleasure that was promised between them. Moving closer, their lips met, their mouths opening to allow their tongues to explore. Afraid that a kiss alone would indulge sentiment, both Brienne and Tyrion allowed their hands to wander, growing bold with the slightest of touches. Cupping her breasts, Tyrion ran his thumb across the saliva slickened nipple; the handiwork of the black-skinned woman. Smearing it across the softness of her breast, flicking it back on itself and savouring the moan that escaped her lips. Her hand went for his cock, curiosity guiding her hand as she grasped the thickness of his cock; soft to the touch, yet hard to the squeeze, pre-cum and saliva gleaming along his shaft. Moans escaped both their lips, driving into each other's mouths as the passionate pleasure of the moment claimed them.

Instinctually, she drew her hand back and forth, sliding her palm along his cock, stroking it with a surprising degree of fluidity and precision, precision that managed to broker moans of delight from Tyrion as he pulled his head back, breathing heavily as his eyes rolled close. Pre-cum coated her hand, making it sticky and slick, allowing her hand to glide even faster. Glancing down at his cock, Brienne found herself compelled by her loins, compelled by desire and lust. Her hesitancy abandoned her and she rolled onto her belly, laying with her lips by the Lannister's cock. Without thinking, she did as the blonde had done before her and parted them, wrapping them snugly around the head of his cock, her tongue laying against the pre-cum soaked flesh. The taste was not unbearable; quite the opposite. In a rather unfitting moment of sexual weakness, she let out a moan of satisfaction from the taste, letting the substance coat her tongue as she swallowed it down, her slickened hand continuing to jerk his cock, pumping it back and forth, milking his shaft into her mouth as the dwarf's knees began to go weak. The two didn't dare speak, instead understanding that now was the time for sex. There would be time enough for frivolous conversation later; that if they decided pillow talk was what they wanted. Naturally, they were hardly suited for such an outcome.

Prompted by a hand snaking through her hair, she began to ease her lips forwards, letting them slip along the delicious pre-cum soaked length of the dwarf's cock. Inch by inch slipped into her eager mouth, up until the tip prodded gently at the back of her throat, begging deeper access. Tyrion was used to talented, well-trained throats, yet Brienne was hardly the most experienced cock-sucker. The steady pressure that Brienne felt against the back of her head, Tyrion's hands pushing her mouth towards his crotch, indicated what he wanted. Boldly, she swallowed, allowing his cock to sink an inch deeper, past the tight clutching confines of her mouth and into the sumptuous haven of her throat. Suddenly spasming and coughing, she spluttered wildly around his cock, fighting to try and pull back, but being held in place by Tyrion's hand. She glanced upwards, meaning to smack his hands away, but instead saw the pleasure that her convulsing throat was providing. Won over by the idea that her discomfort was pleasurable in some respect, she begrudgingly continued, letting the promise of more pre-cum guide her lips further along, each inch pushing harder against her throat, filling her with measured discomfort. With little of his shaft left to clasp with her hands, she reached around to cup his small, pert ass cheeks, hugging them close and using them to stabilise herself and she pulled more cock into her mouth, deeper into her gullet.

Finally managing to press her lips against the stubbled hair of his crotch, Brienne controlled her breathing, disciplining herself. Grunting with pleasure, Tyrion glanced down, fighting the urge to cum there and then at the sight of Brienne's supple lips clutching at his cock. Glancing further along, her saw her fat juicy arse, her heavy cheeks parting under their weight, her puckered asshole in delectable view. Breathing heavily, Tyrion began to pull his cock backwards, gently sliding a couple inches out of her mouth before thrusting back inside, burying his entire cock back into her cock, moaning deeply as he began to gently fuck her throat. Flickers of doubt filled Brienne's mind as her mouth was reduced to a simple fuck-hole, yet, all her wayward thoughts couldn't stem the tide of burning desire between her thighs. She could feel her slickness coat and cling to her thighs, leaving them gleaming. The sheets beneath her were growing damp as she grew more aroused. The feeling of cock in any respect was enough to make her moan with complete delight. What would a few hours of pleasure cost her? Slowly, she began to meet Tyrion's thrusts with her own pushes, bouncing her lips down and towards his base, savouring the subtle pleasure of having his heavy, cum-laden balls smack against her chin, the soft slapping sounds filling the room. The bulging of her throat was a delightful pleasure, one that she couldn't deny herself from enjoying, her moans reverberating through his cock, tingling up his stem and bringing more pre-cum from his cock, pre-cum that she eagerly enjoyed and drank down.

Unable to resist the sight, Tyrion leant over Brienne's naked body and brought his hand sharply down onto Brienne's ass, watching as her plump arse bounced and shook, jiggling back and forth. Gasping, Brienne pulled away, letting Tyrion's cock slip outside of her mouth. Glaring up at Tyrion, she let the sting in her ass command her next move. Her hands lunged beneath his arms, hooking into his armpits. With one swift movement, she hoisted him up off his feet, carrying the small man like a child, off the bed and towards the wall. Pinning him in place, she had him lifted just enough so that his cock was in front of her lips. With one last look into the dwarf's eyes, Brienne clasped her lips around his cock and swallowed it, taking his entire length back down her throat and controlling her movements completely. Bouncing back and forth, she slurped on his shaft, bobbing her head back and forth, leaving his cock glistening with saliva, the substance drizzling from her lips as she struggled to swallow it all. It dripped along her chin, landing down onto her breasts, rolling like glowing beads across her skin. The new position made Tyrion moan with complete sincerity. The lack of control he had was uniquely perverse and the elevated position seemingly amplified the pleasure he felt, intensifying even the slightest of movements from Brienne's tongue. Had he been a lesser-experienced whoremonger, he would have come there and then. Luckily, his stamina and proclivity for pace meant that he could tolerate the building realms of pleasure that enveloped his cock and brought his shaft closer and closer to spurting what he hoped would be the first of many orgasms down Brienne's sumptuously silky throat. Brienne simply focussed on what was in-front of her, relishing her first ever blowjob, loving the way every bulging inch of the man's cock seemed to fill her throat, packing it to the brim, choking her breath from her in the most sultry and enjoyable way. She knew it was unbefitting of both a lady or a knight to feel such things, yet the throbbing lust that was gleaming between her legs spoke otherwise. She wanted to be fucked in every imaginable position, taken and bent over, up against the wall, straddling Tyrion's cock facing front and back, bouncing on his shaft as another man took her throat roughly and with impunity. She wanted the whores to return and finish their work on languishing her body in unimaginable ways, licking and lapping at her hairy cunt for hours on end. Little did she know, that when it came to oral, she had the answer right there in her hands. Quite literally.

"I feel I ought to ask you to put me… oh, down…" Tyrion groaned, leaning against the wall, resting as best he could. The pleasure trance that Brienne was in was momentarily broken as she drew backwards, easing her lips from his cock and glancing upwards.

"So that you can slap and spank my arse like some common painted whore?" Brienne smirked, all before lunging back forwards and engulfing his cock with one single push, testing Tyrion's desire to be put down at all. Given the overwhelming pleasure, it was a rather selfless thing to do. Yet, even from up where he was, he could see the glimmering thighs of the woman, the slick arousal begging to be licked, lapped and lavished intensely.

"I can thing numerous things to do to your arse that are far more befitting of someone of your stature…" Tyrion groaned, grunting as Brienne once again pulled her lips from his cock, letting the cool air of the room rush across his wettened cock, the contrasting pleasure making him shiver with delight.

"Is that your way of asking to lay with me?" Brienne replied playfully, getting into the spirit of it all, allowing the unknown sultry side of her demeanour to take over, the stoic knight that she was upon entering the building completely melting into nothing.

"Why don't I show you what I am asking?" Tyrion suggested as Brienne made a move to once again take Tyrion's cock into her mouth. The proposal was an intriguing one, one that she couldn't deny herself. Dropping him to the ground, Brienne allowed herself to be taken towards the bed, Tyrion urging her up onto the sheets. Crawling across the bed, Brienne reclined, spreading her legs, allowing delicious access to her pussy. Smirking, Tyrion grabbed one of her legs and pulled it close. Confused, Brienne watched as Tyrion rolled her onto her front, revealing her rounded, glorious arse.

"Am I not worth looking in the eyes as you bed me?" Brienne snarled, somewhat offended by the notion. However, she lay there, not willing to make a bigger deal out of it. Not at that moment. Not when she was on the cusp of pleasurable heaven.

"I never said anything about bedding…" Tyrion replied, straddling Brienne's legs and sinking his fingers into her ass cheeks. They were heavy and plump, full of flesh and softness. The very touch of them made his cock weep and beg for the tight haven of her cunt. Yet, he had other desires first. The payment of pleasure that she had so lovingly given him had to be rightly returned. Leaning downwards, he lay his tongue against his true source of desire. Her pussy was slick enough already and whilst he had no intention of claiming her other entrance, he saw fit to ready it all the same; as was his penchant with whores of this brothel. Flicking his tongue against her asshole, he elicited a squeal of pleasure from the woman, replaced by the deepest of moans, the blonde sinking forwards, relaxing as she allowed this new sensation, this new perverse act to claim her. Bit by bit, he let his tongue carve along the crack of her arse, dancing and fluttering across her entrance, tracing the wrinkles of her rosebud and toying with the as yet untouched dip of her asshole. Moaning into the sheets, she allowed the wetness of her pussy to continue drizzling downwards, soaking into the sheets as Tyrion's tongue drove more pleasure from her body. The slow relaxation of her body allowed him more access to her, and as his tongue hooked into the divet of her entrance, gently loosening, her prepared himself and her ass to be impaled on his tongue. Letting go of her ass cheeks, he felt the clap back into place, surrounding his face, smothering in amidst the globes of soft flesh. Moaning at the sensation, he revelled in it. Even the flattest of asses had some satisfaction in being pressed between them, yet an ass like Brienne's was amongst the most intense form of that particular pleasure. And he intended to milk it for everything it was worth.

Resting the tip of his tongue up and against her asshole, Tyrion slowly began to push forwards, marvelling at how easily her rear entrance gave away, allowing him to sink deep inside her. The moans, muffled by the sheets in front of her, were orgasmic and intense, driven deep from within her as her arse was spread wider and wider with the encroaching tongue. She pushed her ass up and backwards, begging for more depth, for more of his wriggling muscle to delve deeper. Twisting and exploring her entrance, Tyrion lapped at every inch of her inside he could reach, his hands lowering themselves to her thighs, following her slickness up the drenched folds of her pussy. Each movement of his tongue caused more arousal to gleam and glisten across her folds. Moans grew louder and sharper the closer his hands got to her pussy, to her folds, and as he lay a finger along her slit, gently dragging it back and forth, he felt her body seize up, shivering and twitching, her ass clamping down on his tongue, not allowing it to move an inch as Brienne's body went through her first ever orgasm. Tyrion dared not stop there. Whilst he had gone above and beyond the call of duty, he wanted to leave Brienne dishevelled and completely destroyed with pleasure; the kind of pleasure that would then be connotated solely with him, possibly guaranteeing future frolics and explorations of sexual perversion with the blonde brute. And thus, he let his fingers go to work, talented as they were. And soon, Brienne's moans failed her entirely, with her lips parted wholly in silence, unable to force a single sound out from within her, reducing her to a mess of silent moans.

His fingers carved through her pussy with ease, one hand finding her clit and nestling up against it. The slightly brush against her sensitive spot caused her to lurch forwards, the intensity almost too much for her to bear. However, Tyrion was firm with his command of her body. His other hand curled towards her entrance, sliding into place. Starting with two fingers, he assumed her abilities to be beyond a single digit. Pushing slowly forwards, he used his tongue and control over her clit to drive pleasure through her body, lessening the first pierce and intrusion, though it would only incur more pleasure and not pain. With a single slow and steady push, he began to ease his fingers inside, slowly but surely sinking them into her hot wet cunt. Moaning into her arse, he couldn't believe her tightness. He was used to fucking whores; whores who had had hundreds of cocks loosening them up for years on end. Whilst the roughness of combat had already pierced her cherry, she was ostensibly a virgin, meaning that her pussy was a tight as anything; tighter than any cunt Tyrion had ever had the pleasure of fucking. Pulling his tongue away from her ass, he watched as her folds clung to his fingers, hugging them tighter and tighter. Unable to resist, he drew her tongue across her thighs, tasting the sweetness of her pussy. Leading his lips towards hers, he flicked them back and forth, drinking down the delicious arousal that her quim was so covered in. The pleasure was more than enough to make a moan finally escape Brienne's silent lips; a moan that wanted more. Despite the pleasure the two of them felt at each other's hands and lips, they wanted a deeper more carnal pleasure. One that was easily satiated in the most typical of sexual acts: a good, hard fuck…

Flipping Brienne onto her back, a more difficult task for someone of Tyrion's stature, he quickly shuffled forwards. Instinctually spreading her legs, Brienne let arousal guide her, her hands going to her breasts and gently squeezing them, massaging them as she awaited the humble pleasure of sex. Wasting no time, Tyrion moved In, pressing the head of his cock against her folds and gently pushing inwards. His previous fingering allowed him to sink himself with ease into her clutching pussy, the two of them moaning in unison as the head of his cock was enveloped by the heavenly tightness of a virgin pussy. The size of Tyrion's cock was perfect for the woman. Big and bulging, yet not so much as to morph her cunt beyond reason. Instead, she and him fitted together snugly, her folds wrapping nicely into place. When he knew there was no pain to be had, he thrust slowly forwards, sliding inch after inch. The first inch was pleasurable, yet the rest were immensely satisfying. Inching forwards, bit by bit, until their crotches pressed together, Tyrion buried in his entirety. Their moans echoed with one another's, Tyrion leaning over her as he positioned himself perfectly, his lips hovering near her breasts. Leaning forwards, he captured one of her nipples in his mouth, gently suckling on it, licking and lapping at it as Brienne threw her head back, moaning, allowing herself to be claimed as a woman should be. And then the pleasure became something that Brienne couldn't have thought.

Pulling backwards, he slid himself out of her pussy, every inch of his cock out of her before slamming it back in. A master of the thrust, he built a slow and steady pace, one of power and purpose. Each thrust was as long as it possibly could be, pulling every inch, bar the last one of her pussy, before slamming back in. He waited for a moment, savouring and relishing the warmth of her pussy before pulling back. The wet slaps of his saliva slickened balls against her arousal coated pussy filled the room, his groans muffled by the flesh of her breasts. Brienne closed her eyes, drifting gently into a fantasy of her own. She was there, in that very room, her legs hooked around the waist of another man, his chiselled chest resting against her body as her pushed into her, pounding and thrusting away at her cunt. Another Lannister. Jaime. She pictured him heaving above him, their lips hovering mere inches from each other, their tongues begging to grace of each other's. Opening her eyes, she saw nothing but the roof above her, and glancing down, instead of the chiselled form of her fantasy, she was met with the stunted lips of his younger brother. And yet, she felt no disappointment in it. Instead, she found a different fantasy. A fantasy of practice and precision. Who better to teach her how best to please and pleasure her beloved. A tutor of sorts. After all, a swordsman needs a sparring partner; and if anyone's reputation in the world of sex could be her equal it would be the stunted man suckling on her breasts, pounding into her pussy and moaning at the pleasure she provided. A curious match. A giant brute of a woman and a stunted runt of a man. Yet, of all the pleasurable unions this particular room in this particular whorehouse had seen, none had the intense brilliance that their heated love-making bore. It was emotionless as promised… And pleasurable nonetheless.

Breathing heavily, the two of them felt themselves drawing ever closer to their end. Their bodies glimmered and gleamed with sweat as they hammered away, Tyrion's thrusts growing steadily more infrequent as he came closer to pushing rope. They increased in power, his crotch pummelling into the woman's entrance. Brienne was the one that came first. Her previous orgasm left her sensitive and the pleasure of her first fuck was enough to make her weak to such a sensitivity. Moaning sharply, her pussy tightened, clamping down on his cock, stopping his thrusts. Her slick insides massaged along the man's cock, pushing his orgasm into fruition. He was quick and wise enough to pluck his shaft from within her, thrusting up and against her stomach as several long strands of cum poured from his tip, splashing up and across her skin, painting her in his seed. Moaning in unison, each of them rode down their orgasm, breathing heavily until every last ounce of pleasure was milked from them. Finally, with heaving chests, Tyrion and Brienne rolled apart, the former moving to pour two cups of wine. Returning to bed, he was surprised to see Brienne with a rather soft smile, not the furtive regret that he expected. Handing her the glass, he raised an eyebrow, "I wouldn't have pinned you for a fan of pillow talk."

"I had a question to ask you," Brienne replied, taking half the goblet of wine into her mouth in one gulp. Courage of sorts. Regardless of what happened between them, Brienne found it far easier to simply suck a cock rather than talk about it. The words failed her at first, but soon she found them, "What is it like to have a man take you from behind?"

"Are you asking, or suggesting our next position?" Tyrion asked with a wry grin, his cock twitching at the prospect of a round two. Frankly, he had envisioned the next hour of his time to be spent with the three whores that Brienne had so tactfully sent away, yet the look on the blonde knight's face suggested that even if the three whores were invited back, she would remain as company as well. A tantalising thought to say the least.

"That all depends on the Imp's famous stamina…" Brienne smirked, watching Tyrion's cock rise slowly in front of him, steadily hardening and twitching in response to her delectable words and the sultrier demeanour that she seemingly concealed to all in the world but him. Setting his goblet to one side, he moved to the bed, eager to not only fulfil her questions and desires, but his own perverse inclinations.

 **Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed that. I got the impression that people were more interested in unique pairings. Everyone's read a hundred different Jon/Dany fics, so I'd rather explore more interesting pairings. Brienne and Tyrion offer an interesting… dynamic. Let me know what pairings you want to see that wouldn't ever occur elsewhere.**

 **Remember to go check out my blog. Details on the url are in the top author's note. This website hates links, so I did my best to let you know how to get there. There are also updates for some of my other stories, so go check them out. And when the new season of the show starts, make sure to come back and check for a new update. Till next time!**


End file.
